Nyo! Japan
Known as Nippon or Nihon, dubbed as Japan. In Hetalia, Japan is a part of the Axis powers, and the only Asian power to join. Japan is the younger sister of China, to whom she has made war with more on than one occasion. She spent two hundred years in isolation from the rest of the world, which was broken by America. They were rocky with their first meeting and eventually warmed up to one another. 2P! Japan was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". Her human name is Honda Akane in western order Akane Honda. Other names would include Tobi or Kimiko. Appearance Her eyes are red and her hair is brownish-red. She wears a red spider lily in her hair. She wears the black version of the Japanese Imperial Navy Uniform, but only the jacket part of it, a white skirt with gold trimming, along with a purple cape and white gloves. She wears brown boots. She is seen carrying a large stick, often used with her right hand as opposed to her 1p! counterpart's left. Personality She is very serious and almost never smiles unless she is either thinking of her good honor or knows that she is about to win against a mortally wounded or injured opponent. Honor is everything to her. Honor is so important to her that she will kill those who lack honor. She can be merciless when "doing away" with those she sees as "unfit to live." She will even resort to torture to get her point across. She is often very blunt and to-the-point when talking with others, but when talking to her leader or other officials in her country she will be very polite, but only out of honor. She is a country of few words. She tries to stay honorable at all times and will severely punish herself if she does something that is dishonorable in her eyes, such as losing a battle. She hates disappointing her boss more than she hates people who lack honor. She and 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy does not get along with each other very well as both try to control the Axis Powers or anything else. When angered, she becomes violent and glares at the offender to get her message across. She swears in private and is not open to other people. She is a closet otaku, like her 2p! counterpart, and is into mangas and anime. She has a penchant for horror mangas, she loathes Hentai She trains often and hard in preparation for surprise attacks. She does not rest often. She is into nature but is subtle about it. Common 2P! Traits is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story or artwork. 2p!Nyo!Japan uses her naginata and a katana to attack and eventually kill people with. Gallery Tumblr nm0q70pONL1tisu2do1 540.jpg Category:Female Category:Asia Category:Nyotalia Category:Countries